IF ONLY
by digidestined
Summary: Chapter 9 finally up:: Ginny finally has to confront Harry for the last time. ::COMPLETED:: please review
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: You all ALREADY know I don't own Harry Potter or the characters.   
  
It happens to other people  
  
You say how sad, you say poor thing  
  
But when it you its everything  
  
I never knew something like this would ever happen to me. I always figured I was that kind of person that was lucky enough to have family to protect me. But that day was a day that is burned into my memory forever.  
  
I was on my own, I don't know why in the forbidden forest trying to find the Divination's teacher Firenze. I needed to find out something about class but why I didn't wait until the next day I don't know.   
  
As I walked on in the forest, I heard a noise. I turned but I saw nothing. I walked on deeper in the forest and I heard the noise again. Again, nothing was there when I turned around. Suddenly, an ice-cold hand put its hand over my mouth blocking out my scream of surprise and horror.  
  
The hand brought me down to the hard forest ground in one swing. My vision was impaired for just a second but when I was able to see again, I saw a head standing above me taking off his clothes. I screamed for my dear life but the person slapped me to be quiet. He then ripped off my shirt and skirt, and underwear.   
  
"Please stop," I begged but the person only laughed taking an enjoyment to my pain.  
  
Soon the person was kissing all over my body without my consent and after what felt like an eternity, he was inside me. Since I was a virgin and he was raping me, it was 4x worse. I screamed as he ripped my body in half and thrust harder and deeper inside of me. His cold hand was over my mouth a sadistic smile was on his face as I looked up at him. His seed spilled into me what felt like years later. Finally spent, he got off me and smiled.  
  
"See you around Virginia," he said and laughed a cruel mirthless laugh.  
  
I said on the ground a few minutes longer and got up. I went back to the castle thinking nothing would happen to me.  
  
A few weeks later I found out I was pregnant with Harry Potter's baby.  
  
The poem in the beginning is from Degrassi the episode where Paige gets raped. That was my inspiration. If you like it I will write more so review and review and review and review and review and review. 


	2. confrontation

Disclaimer: I don't and never will own Harry Potter but I really want to.  
  
After that night, I couldn't look Harry in the face again. He went on like nothing ever happened that night. He didn't even seem to acknowledge that I was alive. I knew I had to tell Ron and my family but whom would they believe. Me Virginia Weasley who seems to always want attention or the great and famous Harry Potter who was a force for good. I didn't know.  
  
Another problem I faced was the baby situation. Would I keep it or give birth to it. I never wanted it in the first place. Then again I never wanted any of it. There was only one thing I had to do. I had to confront my rapist.  
  
It was after dinner one Friday night 4 weeks after IT happened. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were talking about their school work and how hard it was, for Harry and Ron I mean, as they walked towards the Gryffindor common room. I was waiting by the front of the door as if I was looking for someone. My brother and his female best-friend walked by and didn't acknowledge me as if I was part of the wall. I watched them go in not knowing Harry stopped midway in the hallway and was looking at me like a cat about to catch a very sneaky mouse. I turned around and saw him. He stood there gazing at me with those brilliantly green orbs of his that I once taught were beautiful.  
  
He walked toward me with arrogance in his step and a sneer on his face. Suddenly, I didn't want to confront him anymore. I wanted to be in my room, in my bed, crying myself to sleep. That would have been a lot better. But I knew I had to get it over with.  
  
"Harry, I really need to talk to you," I said when we were barely a foot apart.  
  
"About what?" he said innocently. That act may have worked on others but it would never work on me.   
  
"About what you did to me," I said knowing good and well my voice was rising.  
  
"What did I do? I didn't do anything to you."  
  
The way he spoke to me made my bones chill and I mentally shivered. I took a deep breath and started to speak again.  
  
"You raped me Harry Potter."  
  
He laughed. The same laugh I hear over and over again in my nightmares.  
  
"So what? Like anyone would believe you. You're always looking for a way to get attention ever since your first year. And besides, would they really think that I, Harry Potter, the one that saved everyone from the Dark Lord would be capable of rape? I don't think so."  
  
I gulped. He was right. They would never believe me. I tried to find a way out but nothing came to mind. I felt really sick to my stomach. Suddenly it came to me. I felt my stomach, where half of him was growing in me. That gave me an idea.  
  
"Your right Harry. They would never believe me," I said rather convincingly.  
  
He smirked.   
  
"That is until the see the features of the baby that I'm pregnant with."  
  
His smile suddenly disappeared. It was my turn to smirk at him.  
  
Before I knew it I was slammed into the wall behind me. The Fat Lady in the portrait couldn't see this because she left her portrait right after Ron and Hermione went into the common room.  
  
His hands squeezed my upper arms so tightly, that it felt like my bones were breaking. I gave a small whimpering gasp.  
  
He moved his head to my ear so he could whisper what he was about to say to me.  
  
"Get rid of that baby and do it now," he snarled.  
  
Out of nowhere, I felt courageous and challenged him.  
  
"Or what?"  
  
He squeezed my arms even tighter and leaned in more.  
  
"Or I will do more than just hurt you physically. I will hurt you mentally by killing of your family and friends. One by one."  
  
My courage disappeared as soon as it came.   
  
"Is that understood?" Harry said to me. When I didn't reply, he took my earlobe in his mouth and bit down mercilessly. He repeated himself but said a bit harsher.  
  
I gave a small scream of pain and nodded feverishly.  
  
"Good." He said with finality and let go of my bruised arms.  
  
As soon as he did, Ron opened the portrait hole and looked to the side and saw me and Harry. He looked to Harry.  
  
"Come on Harry, you have to help me with Potions. Hermione won't." he said. He then looked at me.  
  
"Ginny what happened to your arms?" he asked. I was wearing a sleeveless shirt so it was noticeable.  
  
"Oh this?" I answered when I looked up and saw the tell-him-and-I-kill-you look from Harry.  
  
"It was an accident I had with Professor Sprout down in the Greenhouses. One of the plants grabbed me rather roughly." Emphasizing on the word roughly.  
  
"Oh," Ron said really not caring at all for what happened, "I hope it gets better but Harry come on."  
  
As he walked through the portrait hole, Harry gave me a look of deep loathing.  
  
When the portrait closed, I slid down the wall and cried for several minutes. Later I got up and saw that the fat lady was back so I gave her the password  
  
(fairy magic) and walked into the common room completely oblivious at the look of great desire and lust Harry Potter gave me.  
  
SO HOW IS IT? I PROMISE IT WILL GET BETTER. WILL GINNY GET RID OF THE BABY OR WILL SHE KEEP IT AS EVIDENCE. UPDATE AS SOON AS I GET REVIEWS. SO REVIEW PLEASE. 


	3. the cause of it all

(A/N: Okay people have been giving me some reviews that I find offensive except for one that I liked but seriously though, thanks anyway. Even the flames help me see where my writing should be heading. But come on. I doing this because I'm practicing writing to be a journalist and I'm only 15!! Gimme a break. And I haven't read the fifth book yet. I only heard some things about it. Anyway it will all be explained in due time.)  
  
When I got to my dorm room, I jumped on the bed and cried and cried. What was I to do? What did I do to deserve this? I tried to think. What happened during the past year that would make Harry hate me so much?   
  
////////////////////////////////FLASHBACK///////////////////////////////////////  
  
It was the summer of fourth and fifth year for Ginny. She was okay with it though. There was nothing special about it though except for her getting more homework. She didn't really want to go back to school and that says a lot because she always liked Hogwarts. Anyway, one Friday in the middle of August, Ron invited Harry to stay over for the rest of the summer like almost every year. Hermione wasn't there because she was staying at her grandparent's house in America. When Harry came over, Mrs. Weasley went overboard in cooking. She always said those muggles don't feed Harry enough. Everything went smoothly until after dinner. Ron, Harry and Ginny were in the living room in front of the fire playing Exploding Snaps.  
  
"Ron I have great news," Harry said excitedly.  
  
"What," asked Ron  
  
"I have a girlfriend!"  
  
Ron's eyes widened in shock.  
  
"Really? Who?" he asked Harry  
  
"Cho Chang. We started to become closer to each other and then I asked her out before school ended and she said yes. So after our first date we began to owl each other and last week, we became a couple."  
  
Now they were talking like Ginny wasn't there but she was and she heard everything. And she was VERY JEALOUS! Not standing it anymore, she excused herself and went to her room. She must have made a scene by leaving because soon Harry came up to her room and asked what was wrong.  
  
"Oh nothing's wrong. I'm happy that you have a girlfriend. Great." Ginny said with a fake sweet voice.  
  
"You don't sound happy for me." Harry said  
  
"What do you want me to say Harry?"   
  
"Nothing. It's just that..." he trailed off  
  
"It's just that, what?" Ginny asked looking angry.  
  
"It's just that you sound a little jealous..."   
  
Ginny looked at him like he was crazy. Sure she was jealous, but he didn't need to know that.  
  
"How could you say that Harry," she said trying to cover up her jealousy.  
  
He looked to the floor so he couldn't look into her eyes.  
  
"I know you always liked me but you have to know that I like Cho and not you."  
  
That was definitely the wrong thing to say because soon Ginny was yelling in his face.  
  
"Is that how it is Harry Potter? You finally get a girlfriend and you rub it in my face?"  
  
"NO! That's not what I meant."  
  
"Then what did you mean?"  
  
"Forget it." Harry sighed.  
  
"I bet Cho felt sorry for you that why she's your girlfriend," Ginny mumbled  
  
Unfortunately, Harry heard her before he walked out the door.  
  
"WHAT?" he yelled, "I knew it. I knew you were jealous of me and Cho."  
  
"Yeah right, who would want to be with you anyway, your parents sure didn't."  
  
Now Ginny went too far because Harry was looking at her like he never saw her before. He didn't say anything but just left the room quietly without saying a word. Ginny didn't mean to say that. She was mad and the emotions took over. After that Harry never talk to her again but he also didn't mention it to her family either.  
  
//////////////////////////////////END FLASHBACK/////////////////////////////////  
  
I stopped crying. I knew it was partly my fault that this happened but that wouldn't explain why he hurt me like that. That is until it came to me.  
  
///////////////////////////////////FLASHBACK////////////////////////////////////  
  
Ginny was walking down the hall towards her last class of the day when she came across Harry and Cho. Harry saw her coming and not forgetting what she said to him during the summer, he kissed Cho right in her face knowing good and well that Ginny was jealous and that she had a good view of it. She stared at Harry making out with Cho and saw him look at her before closing his eyes again. Ginny half walked and half ran away from the scene. Tears were coming out of her eyes but she pushed them back. Blinded by jealousy, she decided to try in every way possible to break up Harry and Cho. After weeks of planning, she succeeded, but with the cost of Harry hating her forever.   
  
WHAT DID GINNY DO TO BREAK THEMUP? FIND OUT IN MY NEXT CHAPTER BUT UNTIL THEN, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, and REVIEWS. I CAN'T STRESS THAT ENOUGH. 


	4. the breakup

(A/N: Thank u so much for the great reviews and I will be updating this story almost everyday in the summer. So keep a lookout.)  
  
//////////////////////////////////STILL FLASHBACK//////////////////////////////  
  
Ginny began to think up a scheme to break up the BEST COUPLE in the school as everyone called it. But all her ideas seemed to be a bust.   
  
'ARRGGHH, I can't think up anything,' she thought to herself. She was in her dorm, on her bed with pieces of parchment everywhere and ink bottles smashed to the floor around her. She sighed and fell backward onto her bed.   
  
'If I was a Slytherin, I would have the best ideas,' she thought as she drifted off to sleep. All of a sudden,  
  
"That's it!" she yelled to herself.  
  
She jumped out of her bed and ran down to the Great Hall where everyone was eating dinner. Her timing had to be perfect for this in order for her not to be seen by anyone she knew. As she waited she stared at the Slytherin table waiting for the person to finish their meal and come out.  
  
"Come on, hurry up," she said to herself.  
  
Soon the person she waited an agonizing 10 minutes for got up and left the Slytherin table. By themselves she was happy to see.  
  
The person came out of the Great Hall doors and made their way toward their common room.  
  
Ginny had to act quickly.  
  
"Pansy, wait!" she called  
  
Others knew the Slytherin girl as the biggest slut in the school. She slept with anyone and everyone.  
  
"What do you want?" Pansy snapped at Ginny.   
  
Ginny walked over to her and said in a would-be calm voice.   
  
"I have a proposition for you," she told the Slytherin girl.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Okay Pansy, do you know what to do?"   
  
"Yeah but what do I get out of it?" she looking suspiciously at Ginny.  
  
"When I think of something, I'll tell you but for now, just do it. I owe you."  
  
Pansy looked at her very suspiciously again, but finally agreed.   
  
The plan was set. It may have taken weeks of persuading Pansy but it would be all worth it.  
  
The girls saw Harry walking alone to the usual spot where he met Cho, at the foot of the main stairs.   
  
"Pansy go!" Ginny encouraged.  
  
"Fine, fine, but you owe me Weasley."   
  
Pansy walked over to Harry while Ginny made sure Cho was coming. Harry had his back to Ginny since she was behind one of the suits of armor but Pansy could see her so she'll be given the signal on when to act by Ginny.  
  
"Hello Harry," Pansy said seductively.  
  
Harry looked up and was surprised to see Pansy and not Cho.  
  
"Hi," he said not really meaning it.  
  
"Um I was wondering if you would help me with the homework we got from Defense Against the Dark Arts, knowing that you are the top student in the class besides Granger."  
  
"Oh uh okay sure," Harry said. He really didn't want to help her knowing Cho was coming but he couldn't leave a person in need.  
  
"Okay," Harry started off when Pansy got out her book and parchment "here's what you do."  
  
He started to explain it to her when Ginny saw Cho coming. Pansy was looking at her at the time and Ginny gave her the signal. (A/N: Can't think of anything but make up your own.)  
  
"It was really nice of you to help me," Pansy said seductively.  
  
"Um yeah," Harry replied looking really nervous.  
  
"How can I repay you," Pansy asked moving closer to Harry than humanely possible.  
  
"Er...," he said stupidly.  
  
"I know one way," she said and leaned toward Harry. He knew it was wrong but no one was able to resist Pansy Parkinson before. He leaned in too on his own free will and kiss Pansy right when Cho appeared.  
  
"HARRY!" she screamed.  
  
Harry jumped a few feet in the air and saw Cho standing there with her hands over her mouth and tears in her eyes.  
  
"Cho," he whispered  
  
She couldn't take it. Cho walked up to him and slapped Harry hard on the face.  
  
"It's OVER Harry!" she screame and ran away crying in the opposite direction.  
  
"CHO," he yelled running after her forgetting all about Pansy.  
  
Ginny silently leaped for joy. It worked. Pansy walked toward Ginny and said you owe me again.   
  
"Okay, I'll pay you tomorrow." Ginny told her  
  
Pansy walked away and Ginny walked back to her dorm happy that Harry and Cho would break up.  
  
The next day, the whole school heard that Harry was caught kissing Pansy and Cho broke up with him. Harry looked horrible and miserable that day and Ron and Hermione couldn't cheer him up. After breakfast Ginny walked over to the Main stairs and saw Pansy waiting for her.  
  
"Here you go. 10 galleons like I promised I would pay you," she said and handed Pansy a bag.  
  
'That was all my money but it was worth it,' Ginny thought.  
  
"Thanks. Nice doing business with you Weasley. You're alright."  
  
"Your welcome," Ginny said. And the two girls walked their separate ways. Little did any of them know, Harry followed Ginny and heard the whole conversation.   
  
DUN DUN DUN!!! WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? I NEED REVIEWS TO ENCOURAGE ME TO UPDATE ON THIS STORY SO START CLICKING AT THOSE KEYBOARDS AND REVIEW THIS CHAPTER. 


	5. BUSTED and reconciliation

(A/N: THANK-YOU FOR ALL THE GREAT REVIEWS AND I DECIDED TO CONTINUE WITH THE STORY. ENJOY.)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't and never will own Harry Potter.  
  
"He deserved it," I said to myself aloud "he made me do it."  
  
I sat on my bed the same I confronted Harry still thinking about what happened to me. Memory after memory flooded into my head and I started to flashback again.  
  
////////////////////////////////FLASHBACK(AGAIN)////////////////////////////////  
  
Harry hid from Ginny's sight until she and Pansy departed from each other. When Ginny walked past him, and before she knew it, he grabbed her from behind, flipped her on her back and slammed her into the wall behind her.  
  
"Harry!" Ginny cried startled and terrified when she saw the look of hatred in his eyes.  
  
"So it was you," he said softly, "you made Cho break-up with me by hiring Pansy."  
  
Harry looked like he was about to kill her and Ginny was dumbstruck. She didn't know how he found out in the first place.  
  
"What if I did?" Ginny asked looking smug after the shock of being slammed into the wall wore of.  
  
Harry realized that she didn't care at all. This made him even madder. All his respect and love for the youngest Weasley girl soon vanished. All he wanted now as to wipe that smile of her pretty face and cause her the worst pain she could possibly have. She took away the thing that made him happy in the hell he calls the Dursley's house.   
  
"Ginny how could you," he said, "I knew you were jealous but this is an all-time low."  
  
Harry let go of her and walked away. But before he did, he looked at back at her.  
  
"You will pay for this Ginny." He threatened.  
  
////////////////////////////////////END FLASHBACK///////////////////////////////  
  
I started to cry again. It was my fault Harry did this to me. I did actually deserve any punishment. But to rape me was the worst thing to do. How could he?  
  
I can't tell my parents or family now because then I would have to explain why Harry of all people would rape me.   
  
And I couldn't give birth to the baby because then it would look like Harry and would have to explain that and why I got pregnant in the first place.  
  
'There's only one thing to do,' I said to myself 'I have to get rid of this baby now and apologize to Harry and see if he'll listen to me.'  
  
  
  
I NO THAT THIS CHAPTER IS EXTREMELY SHORT BUT I WILL BE UPDATING FREQUENTLY SO HANG TIGHT. 


	6. Found and Taking again by the Evil Harry

Disclaimer: You already know I don't own HP so this is my last time writing this.  
  
The next day, I walked towards the library trying to find a spell that would help me get rid of the baby. I couldn't ask Mrs. Pince (did I spell it right?) the librarian because that would have been too embarrassing. So I had to do it in private. I got lucky though because there was only one more copy of the book that I needed left. How many girls were pregnant in this school anyway? I borrowed the book. The librarian was giving me a weird look but didn't question me thank God. I spent the whole day in my room trying to get rid of the baby. After five grueling hours, I succeeded in getting the baby out of me. I really wanted to keep it, but with Harry acting the way he was I had to listen to him or else. Too bad the spell couldn't restore your virginity. I decided to get some homework done that I've neglected. I went back to the library to my work and stayed there until it was late in the night. I finished all my homework except for Potions. I started on the work feeling really tired.  
  
"How to replenish ones lost virginity," I read aloud absent-mindedly.  
  
WHAT?! I read it again to see if it was right. IT WAS!! Talk about coincidence.  
  
I read the paper over and over again to remember it. I finished the homework and gained knowledge that would get the nagging feeling of losing my virginity away.  
  
The fortunate thing was I didn't need a potion to do this. All I needed was my wand and...   
  
"A book from the restricted section," I groaned to my self.   
  
The librarian had gone off to bed telling me to lock up after myself.  
  
'Great. Perfect opportunity,' I said to myself.  
  
I waited for the Mrs. Pince to leave. When she did, I got up and moved towards the restricted section. It was dark so I had to use my wand to see.  
  
"Lumos," I muttered the light from my wand tip illuminating the area I was standing in. What the light didn't show was the person standing a few bookshelves away from me at that moment.  
  
The book took a while to find but I did.  
  
'Okay the spell is virgo replenisho,' I read to myself.  
  
Weird I thought but I had to do it.   
  
"Okay here it goes." I pointed my wand to my abdomen, "Virgo Replenisho."  
  
The spell hurt me as much as losing my virginity in the first place. Tears streamed down my eyes. I closed them until the spell was over and the pain moved to a dull ache.   
  
"Finally," I sighed.  
  
"Sad you had to bring your virginity back just to lose it again," a voice said softly in my ear. I turned around there stood Harry.  
  
(Can I stop here?)  
  
(Nah not when ya been good fans)  
  
"Harry!" I practically screamed.  
  
He smiled at me except it wasn't a smile that would be of comfort but of someone that would cause tremendous pain.  
  
"W-w-what do y-you want?" I asked scared out of my mind.  
  
He looked me up and down which I found very disturbing.  
  
"I see you're a virgin once again?" he asked  
  
"Yeah," I said  
  
"You do know that was one of the reasons I raped you."  
  
I looked like I would die of fright. So I tried to apologize  
  
"H-harry, I-I'm very, very absolutely sorry for what I did to you."  
  
Unfortunately, Harry didn't listen. Before I knew it I was slammed into a bookcase behind me and slapped on the face. Harry slammed his mouth to mine and forced my mouth to open for him. When I refused, he bit my lower lip, which split open and made blood spill out of the cut. He finally gave up seeing I wasn't letting him in. His hands ripped off my top and shorts.  
  
"Harry please don't do this, I said I was sorry," I pleaded to him but he was deaf to my cries.  
  
His hands went up my thighs and inside me. Since I got my virginity back, it hurt a lot because his fingers were crashing into me mercilessly.  
  
"Too bad you got your virginity back Virginia," Harry said getting ready to enter the terrified Ginny, "Now you have to go through the pain of losing your virginity again. But this time, I'll make sue its hurts more than the first time.  
  
Once again, his mouth came down to mine and he slammed himself inside of me. Harry was right about one thing. It did hurt so much more than the first time. There was more blood, more semen, and more tears. Not just from the pain but from the fact that I created the monster that was raping me. His breath was raspy against my ears as he thrust harder and deeper inside me. But on thing was different from the first time. After making sure that I would be in pain for the whole night, he pulled out of me so not to get me pregnant again. When he finished, he zipped up his pants and looked at my crumpled body on the floor.  
  
"Now you would know better than to get your virginity back because I'll just keep taking it. And sorry won't help you. You took away your happiness, so I'll take away yours."  
  
I just laid there in silence. Harry left me by myself again but the good news was I wasn't pregnant this time.  
  
THIS CHAPTER IS LONGER THAN BEFORE AND IT IS BETTER THAN BEFORE I HOPE. REVIEW AND REVIEW 


	7. reminiscing and MURDER

Disclaimer: u all already know.  
  
There was nothing to be done now. I tried to apologize to Harry and get his forgiveness but he didn't listen. Crying has been the only thing that I've done since my second rape. My brother was oblivious to his best friend's behavior thinking its normal for Harry Potter. It wasn't and how could I go up to him and tell him that his friend was a cold-blooded rapist. It wasn't possible.  
  
(A/N: For the first time, we go live into the mind of the rapist himself.)  
  
Harry's POV  
  
'That bitch! She thinks she's experienced pain, well she'll soon find out. The only person that liked me for me and not the boy-who-lived dumped me because she got that Slytherin whore to help her. Pansy will pay as well'.  
  
I thought these thoughts while I laid in my bed in the boys' dormitory late into the night. Ginny Weasley. That name has been on my mind since Cho dumped me. I see her beautiful face in my mind, mocking me and taunting me all the while. All I want is to wipe that smile of her face and replace it with one of pure terror and pain. But even with all of that I was happy because now she fears me and pleads with me to spare her.   
  
///////////////////////////////////////flashback////////////////////////////////  
  
The night I found her in the library giving herself back her virginity, I was both in rage and aroused. The point of raping her the first time was to take it and she's putting it back. Yet it made me aroused. This way, I can see her scream in pain once more and feel her extremely tight walls around me. I stayed in the shadows watching her. Her face had the deepest concentration. She really was beautiful with her thick long red hair and big brown eyes. Her body was filled with many curves that teased any man who say her. She really was a vision of beauty. But to me filled with rage and animalistic lust, she was just an object for me to hurt. She will pay.  
  
I saw her say a spell and watched as she closed her eyes and tears fell down them. She soon regained her composure and I moved behind her. She never noticed me at all. I leaned down.  
  
"Sad you had to bring your virginity back just to lose it again," I whispered seductively into her ear.  
  
She turned around and her tan skin actually paled.  
  
"Harry," she practically screamed.  
  
I smiled at her knowing good and well what was hidden behind my smile. Pain and lots of it.  
  
"W-w-what do y-you want," she stuttered.  
  
I looked her up and down and even though I hated the air breathed she still looked very good to me. She only had on a pair of very short shorts and a tank top that showed her navel.  
  
"I see you're a virgin once again," I asked making conversation.  
  
"Yeah," she answered.  
  
I moved a micro -inch closer feeling her fear radiate of her.  
  
"That is one of the reasons I raped you."  
  
Ginny looked like she would die of fright which made me smile inwardly.   
  
"H-harry, I-I'm very, very absolutely sorry for what I did to you." She said trying hard but failing to apologize. It didn't win me over.  
  
I slammed her into the bookcase behind her and slapped her on the face loving the red, hot glow coming from her cheek.  
  
I slammed my mouth into hers forcing her to open up for me. She was strong, she wouldn't respond to me so I bit her lower lip causing blood to come off the cut I made. Finally giving up, I ripped off her top and shorts.  
  
"Harry please don't do this, I said I was sorry," she cried out to me. Her voice rich with pain and agony was music to my ears. I had a sick mind and I knew it but the red haired girl caused it all.  
  
My hand went up her thighs and two fingers went inside her. She was very tight like I expected and hot too. My fingers went in and out of her crashing into her barrier. I knew it hurt by the way her face was screwed up in agony.   
  
"Too bad your virginity's back Virginia," I said getting ready to enter her, "Now you have t go through the pain of losing your virginity again. But this time, I'll make sure it hurts more than the first time."  
  
My mouth came down on hers again and I slammed into her forcefully breaking her barrier for the second time. She was VERY tight like I hoped. I felt her blood run down our legs and hit the floor. She cried a lot more than the first time too. I removed my mouth from hers and concentrated on going faster, thrusting harder, and getting deeper into her. Even though I was raping her, she was wet after a while and came seconds before me.  
  
I pulled out before I spilled my seed into her. I wanted to badly though but the thought of getting her pregnant was not a thing I wanted to do again.  
  
I got ready to go but before I did, I looked at her crumpled body on the floor.  
  
"Now you know better than to get your virginity back because I'll just keep taking it. And sorry won't help you. You took away my happiness, so I'll take away yours."  
  
I left her there on the floor and walked back to my dorm room.  
  
///////////////////////////////////////end flashback////////////////////////////  
  
My conscious was telling me that what I was doing was wrong. Just for one girl that dumped me. Big deal. But I knew that if Virginia hadn't interfered, then I wouldn't be mad but I was. Very angry. So angry that I didn't think of what I was doing. I got out of my bed and walked to my trunk. I pulled out some objects and closed the trunk back. I was soon out of the dorm, out of the common room and into the corridor heading for a certain room.  
  
Normal POV  
  
Pansy was asleep for some time but soon got out of bed wanting to get something to eat from the kitchens for a late night snack.  
  
She walked down the stairs and into the common room. Before she even made it to the portrait door, an invisible hand grabbed her from behind.   
  
"Hey," she yelled but that was a last very last word before a Swiss army knife was imbedded into her neck. Pansy died instantly and the invisible person let go of her and dropped her to the ground. The person pulled out the knife and cleaned it off on Pansy's nightshirt.   
  
The next day, the whole school was alarmed by the news. Especially Ginny because the day Pansy was found dead, Ginny got a note written in Pansy's blood saying   
  
"Your next."  
  
Was that dark or what? Harry has a really nasty mind. This story is kind of following along the lines of the movie Valentine. It's not the same plot (I think) its just that Harry is going haywire just cuz Cho dumped him. Like the boy who went on a killing spree because no one would dance with him at school dance. Anyway, I hope a certain person likes this chapter. Anyway, review and you shall read more. 


	8. murder he wrote

I finally read the 5th HP book. That's why it took me a while to update. Oh it is SO sad at the end. Anyway, I'm going to try and work it into my story so look out for OotP spoilers. Well here's the last chapter of my story. It's over but I may make a sequel.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own HP. If I did, then I would be filthy rich.  
  
"Your next" the mail that was sent to me said. I knew whom it was from. Obviously Harry. I never knew the boy who lived could get so angry over something so small. People break up but they live with it and find someone new. I was scared. Very scared. Who knew when he would strike? I looked to the left of the Gryffindor table and saw Him, Ron and Hermione. Just the look on his face and you would never suspect him of hurting talk less of killing anyone. The three were so happy. Not a care in the world.   
  
'Maybe he didn't send me the mail,' I thought.  
  
That is until Hermione and my brother weren't looking. Harry looked at me and gave me the coldest death glare ever that would have made Voldermort proud.  
  
"Your next," he mouthed to me. A small squeak came out of my mouth and I looked away.   
  
Every night before I went to sleep, I made so that no one that didn't belong in the girls dorm could get in. Every night I lived in fear. Every night I lived in anguish. My brother began to notice that something wasn't right because since that letter was sent, I was thinner than usual, unusually pale, and was frequently looking behind me as if a knife would fly at me and stab me in the back.  
  
"Ginny are you okay?" he asked me one night in the common room. I was twitching really badly so he had to notice.  
  
"Yeah," I lied "I'm fine."  
  
"You don't look so good at all. I think you should go see Madame Pomfrey."  
  
I looked at him like he was stupid. Since when did Ron Weasley care about my well being? He was always worried about Harry and his safety and was oblivious to my pain. But I didn't tell him that. I just pretended to be okay.  
  
"Ron, I'm fine. I'm just tired that's all," I said really wanting him to leave me alone.  
  
"Okay," he replied and walked away. I knew that he knew that I wasn't okay. Not wanting to get the third degree, I walked to my room. Before I even jumped on my bed, I saw a note lying on my pillow. It said,  
  
"If you want your life spared, then meet me outside behind the Whomping Willow at 1:00am. You better not be late. (A/N: I was going to say Astronomy tower ands 12:00am but its been done too many times. I want to be unique.)  
  
"This is it." I said to myself. I waited in my room breathing irregularly, waiting for 1:00am to come. When it finally did, I went down to the common room to find Ron still there.  
  
"Damn." I said  
  
But upon closer inspection, I noticed he was asleep. Sighing with both relief and anxiety, I walked out the portrait hole to the front doors of the castle. Pulling them quietly apart, I got out onto the lawn and walked to the Whomping Willow.   
  
(Keep going)  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
(Yeah)  
  
Harry was waiting there behind the tree like he said he would. Not a surprise. But the thing that scared me into wanting to scream was the 6inch blade he had in his hand. Where did he get it?   
  
"Hello Virginia," he said walking around me, "nice of you to come."  
  
I knew I was going to die but so I tried pleading once more.  
  
"Harry, why are you doing this?"  
  
He stopped circling me, came in front of me and looked into my eyes.  
  
"Why you ask?" he said with a small laugh, "I'll tell you why. Because of Voldermort, my parents were killed. Because of Lestranges, my godfather was murdered. And now, when I finally find happiness out of all of that, you drive it away from me. I know I can't end Voldermort's life just yet, I can't kill Lestranges by myself, but I can take the life of the person who took my last chance of happiness away. I already got rid of one of them. Now to get rid of the other."  
  
He raised the knife high above my head and was about to plunge it into my skull when I knocked him to the hard ground. I ran into the forbidden forest not thinking and Harry in rage, ran after me. I ran and ran not wanting to look back. I could hear Harry's footsteps behind me gaining up on me. Fortunately, I found a ditch to jump into to which hid me very well from Harry. I could see his feet and hear him calling me to come out of hiding but I stayed perfectly still and quiet. When his voice and footsteps faded away, I jumped out of the ditch and started to run in the opposite direction. But Harry was smart. Very smart. His voice and footsteps didn't fade away. Instead, he made it seem like it was so I would come out of hiding. As soon as I did and he saw me running in the opposite direction, he grabbed me from behind and held the knife to my throat.   
  
My life flashed before my eyes at that very instant. Everything I have ever done was going through my mind like a fast movie. I finally broke down and cried.   
  
"Sorry Virginia. It's sad that you have to die now. I would have killed your family to get revenge on you but they have never done anything to me, except you. We would have become close friends but you hurt me. So. Good-bye Virginia."  
  
After he said this, the knife sliced through my throat leaving my body lifeless.  
  
::Cringes:: Sorry it had to end like that but I really wanted a story where Harry wasn't good and Ginny wasn't a victim. It had no romance or fluff in it and that's how I liked it. Anywayz review, review, reviews. I really in to know what my loyal fans think. 


End file.
